The girl who wasn't allowed to go to Neverland
by hollyjayne
Summary: Hannah can't go to Neverland with her brother and sister. However, things change when she gets a fairy. Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, Tink, or Captain Hook, of course. Rated T just incase for some voilence.
1. Prologue

Hannah was only 5 years old when Peter first visited the house. He came rather unexpectedly, for Peter usually came to those big houses in London full of happy stories. Why had he come to a small shack full of sorrow and darkness, she didn't know, but he hadn't come for her. Peter had come for her brother and sister, Kate and Darcy.

She remembered that night her Dad had come home drunk. He foamed and roared through the house. Hannah remembered his black eyes and his curly hair wild as he hit his wife across her once beautiful face. She remembered hiding in her bed and seeing things that no young child should have seen. Ever since that night, she was a quiet silent, sad child. Fearful of most people. If she had ever had love given to her, she might have changed into the smiling dimpling child she use to be.

When her father's footsteps stopped, and her mother was sobbing more quietly, Hannah crept to the window and peered out to the stars, trying to forget the images flashing through her mind. Kate, her sister, bounded up to her. Kate was a nimble young girl of eleven, with long skinny legs and shoulders. Her blonde hair waved down to her waist, and she looked at Hannah staring out.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate asked innocently, looking at quiet Hannah. Kate and Darcy hadn't been there when Dad had hit Mother, they had been outside playing, and now had come in. They were completely oblivious of the events that had just happened.

"For the stars to come down and dance with me," Hannah whispered, clinging to her old stuffed bunny toy. Her short brown hair glistened from the moonlight, but her eyes were clouded with thought and horrible images.

"You're queer," said Darcy, standing by Kate. He was a little talker than the nimble Kate, even though they were twins. "Stars can't come and dance with you, don't you know." He said, leering above Hannah.

"Oh," Hannah said softly. She gave the stars one last look, before crawling over to her small mat on the floor. Darcy and Kate had the bed, and they never shared it with Hannah because it was "too full" or that it was because "Hannah wriggles too much." And so Hannah was given a small mat to sleep on, since their parents couldn't really afford another bed. Hannah didn't mind it; she hardly minded anything. So she rolled into a ball to help keep herself warm, and fell asleep without another sound.

"Oh, no, you don't want to bring her," Kate's voice woke Hannah up. Hannah looked quietly over to Kate and Darcy, and some strange boy in green. He was smiling a little uncertainly, all of his baby teeth showing. "Why ever not?" He laughed. Hannah smiled at the boy, she liked happy people, they didn't yell at you. The boy, who had been looking at Kate turned to look at Hannah, the toothy grin still on his face. Hannah shyly ducked her head and held her stuffed bunny close.

"She looks young, but in the inside she's too grown up," Darcy said, nodding towards Hannah. "You can see it in her eyes, the same hopeless look that grown ups have."

The boy in green looked at her with suspicious eyes, and his smile faded, but Hannah didn't see because of her downcast bashful eyes fixed on her bunny.

"Yes, and she is really a nuisance, Peter," Kate said convincingly to the boy in green. But the boy didn't seem too convinced, he flew (literally) over to Hannah and put something shiny on her. Hannah looked up and saw him and a small fairy. "Think happy thoughts, and then you can fly." The boy said into her ear. How can I think "Happy thoughts?" Wondered Hannah. How could she after she had seen what her parents had done to each other that night. Everyone in the room waited for her. At length she said "I can't." The boy nodded, apparently convinced in their arguments and the fact that she couldn't fly. "She won't ever go to Neverland, then," the boy, Peter, said. He turned and looked towards Darcy and Kate. "Ready?" He asked them. A small blonde fairy came to his shoulder and made a rude gesture towards Kate. But Kate was oblivious to it. "Yes, we're ready." And Hannah watched, wide eyed, as she saw her siblings fly off to Neverland.

They were back by morning, with the strange boy, who soon left them. "Did you miss me?" Kate asked Hannah. Hannah shook her head, she honestly didn't. "You brat," Kate said dismissively before remarking, "I'm surprised you haven't grown, we were in Neverland for what seemed like a year!" Hannah shook her head again and whispered "One night."

"Whatever," Darcy shrugged, and began to talk to Kate about the boy, a snotty fairy named Tink, and a man called Captain Hook. Hannah listened quietly with her doll to all the stories about the smiling boy, Peter, and his heroisms. At length she asked, "Can I go to Neverland?" Her response was nothing but a laugh, which, as Hannah knew, meant no. The boy would come every so often to visit and to take Darcy and Kate away. Hannah would watch them go, with her soft dark brown eyes, knowing that she wouldn't go with them, they wouldn't let her. She was alone, as she had always been. However, the boys visits seemed to come less often, and soon, they weren't coming at all. Which meant the stories of the smiling boy fighting Captain Hook came no more to Kate's ears.

**A/N: The next chapter is 8 years later, so Hannah will be 13 years old. It won't be depressing like this chapter. **


	2. A friend

8 years later….

Hannah sat down on her bed; it was nice to have one. Darcy and Kate had been working a night shift. "I'm never going to work that late," Hannah thought. She wouldn't, she had decided a long time ago. She would work hard in school, unlike Darcy and Kate, and get a good job, and have a real home, friendly and warm. A home like people had in stories.

She cuddled into the sheets of the bed and stared out of the old window and out to the shining stars. Hannah loved stars, she loved the way the sparkled and gleamed with hope and light and they sparkled like gems amidst the blue-black sky. She had once said that stars couldn't come down on earth because stars were hope, and earth wasn't a place for hope. Stars, the hope of another place, another life. But even if Hannah didn't believe truly in hope itself, she felt that there had to be more.

Hannah sighed, and was about to close her eyes when something stopped her. One star seemed to grow closer. Hannah sat up, her brown eyes curious. The star came closer and closer, behind it, a shadow seemed to loom over it. Covering all the other stars and following the one coming towards Hannah. Closer it came and that was when Hannah realized it wasn't a star at all, but Tinkerbell, the fairy that use to visit her sister and brother when she was younger. Tink's glowing body was what made her seem like a star from far away. Hannah got out of bed quickly and went towards the window and spied Peter trailing behind Tink. Hannah smiled and waved to them. Peter smiled uncertainly, and came down to the house and slipped in when Hannah stepped aside from the window.

"Peter!" Hannah said, still smiling. Peter looked a bit confused and asked. "Where's Kate? You aren't her."

"I'm indeed not Kate, Kate's a grown up now," Hannah said still smiles, maybe she'd get to go to Neverland, maybe, she thought. Peter put on another disgusted face. "A grown up?" He asked uncertainly. "I don't believe it, she said she wouldn't."

"She did," Hannah said. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something purple glowing from behind Peter. "What's behind you?" she asked Peter.

"Oh this?" He said, forgetting the earlier conversation. He turned around and grabbed the purple light softly and then brought it around for Hannah to see. "It's a fairy, like Tink," Peter said, holding the small fairy up to Hannah.

She was lovely. Her wings were a deep purple with blue spots on them, delicate and lacey and they opened and closed like a butterfly's wings. Her skin gave off a small purple glow, like the color of her silk dress. The fairy's hair was a deep brown and her eyes a blind blue color. Hannah gasped, awed at the beauty and stared at her in wonder. The fairy stared blankly back. "She's blind," Peter said. "She also doesn't have too much fairy dust, so she isn't well enough to stay in Neverland. She was injured when someone stopped believing in fairies. I thought that Kate could keep good care of her."

"What's her name?" Hannah said softly. "Violet," he answered simply, starting to float around the room nonchalantly, the fairy still in his hand. "Figures," Hannah smiled softly. Before having an idea. "Can I have her till Kate comes home?" Hannah asked Peter. Peter, who had been drifting around suddenly stopped. "Would you do that for me then?" He asked.

"Sure." Hannah held out her hand and Peter put the blind fairy into her palm. The fairy tinkled softly in her own language. "What did she say?" Hannah asked Peter. "She said your hands are softer than most people's," he shrugged. "If I want to get back by morning to Neverland, I best go," he said, starting towards the window.

"Wait!" Hannah called to him. But it was too late, he was gone, and so was Tink. Hannah stared uncertainly at Violet. The blind fairy stared back a kind smile on her lips. She tinkled again in her language and flew closer to Hannah. Violet's small delicate white hand reached out towards Hannah. Her small cold hand touched Hannah's warm face. They didn't know it then, but ever since that touch, they were bonded to each other.

**Reviews Please!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I love reviews/comments/questions/ and mostly c****riticisms, or else I'll never learn, so please, PLEASE criticize me!**


	3. flowers

Hannah sat on the hard floor of her house and leaned over a piece of paper intently. Her brown eyes scanning it over and a dull pencil was held in her hand. "So 260 divided by 50 is…?" mumbled to herself before looking around and saying loudly, "Hey, Violet! Do you know what 260 divided by 50 is? I could use some help with my homework."

A little tinkling noise came from the opened window. "You're outside again?" Hannah said walking towards the window and leaning out a smile on her mouth. "Well, if you get lost or the wind carries you away don't blame me."

"It won't," tinkled Violet in her fairy language.

"You'll say that right before it does," Hannah chuckled and leaned farther out of the window. It was a nice spring day, warm and cheerful. The sun glistened down on Hannah's face and warmed her. The wildflowers were blossoming and their sent was fresh and sweet. Violet loved flowers, and as soon as some had bloomed around the house, Violet had been going outside. Hannah looked towards Violet's favorite flower (which was a violet) and didn't spot her. "Where are you anyway?" Hannah questioned.

Violet laughed. Hannah loved her laugh it was soft and bell like but musical at the same time. Violet then chimed in her own language. "I'm the one who can't see."

"You won a bee?" Hannah asked; her face puzzled. She still couldn't understand the fairy language very much yet. Violet laughed her unique laughed. And repeated the phrase to Hannah, "I'm the one who can't see," Violet said slowly.

"Oh! You are the one who can't see! Well, I guess I must be the deaf one, here!" Hannah said smiling. "Well, where do you _suppose_ you are?"

"I suppose I am out by a flower, its scent is one I have not smelled before. And its sent is sort of sad, wilting, so I suppose it is dieing," Violet said slowly so that Hannah could understand.

Hannah scanned the area for a dieing flower, and to her shock, saw a black, thorn less, rose. She had never seen a rose in the yard before, nor had she ever seen a real black rose. The rose was hunched over as if carrying some big burden and two sad petals had fallen at its base, like fallen tears from something that was once wonderful. Beside the flower was Violet, in vain, trying to straighten up the flower which was almost twice her size.

"Violet, I think it's already dead, there's no use trying to save it…" Hannah said quietly. But Violet did not answer Hannah. She flew above the flower and flapped her delicate butterfly wings, her blue eyes showed frustration and her little eyebrows were knotted with determination.

From Violet's wings fell two very small sparkles. Fairy dust. As the dust landed on the petals of the flower it slowly started to blossom once more. Violet descended slowly to the ground. "Did it work?" Violet tinkled, turning towards Hannah. Hannah nodded, wondering suddenly what else her friend Violet could do.

"I wish I could see," Violet whispered to herself.

**Author's note: I know there wasn't action in this chapter, and it might have seemed a bit boring, but I wanted to show how Hannah had found a friend and how she had changed. Don't worry, things will get more exciting.**

**I Love people who review!!**


	4. The Dream and Neverland

"Help."

"Help…"

"….Please…."

"Neverland…."

Thousands of soft whispering voices seeped into Hannah's mind, into her sleep, into her dream. They seem to twist and turn, seemed to fading in and out. Never the same voice, always the same calling…"Neverland… help…" She whispered softly into her pillow, still half asleep "Neverland…"

"Neverland," she said it again.

The word had power, strength, shelter, and warmth in it. The word Neverland, had given hope to so many children.

She found her repeating it over and over again "Neverland…Neverland…"

Suddenly she fell into a dark sleep. In the sleep, in the dream, she opened her eyes to darkness. Total darkness. Darkness itself.

Hannah found herself standing on a cold surface. Cold like marble, darker than midnight. She looked down at her hands; they stood out like ghosts against the darkness. A small breeze behind her came and her skimpy night dress floated around her coldly embracing her body. She wrapped her arms around her, shivering.

Like some people know when they're dreaming, she did too. It was a dream, but it seemed so real to her.

The wind behind her became stronger, almost blowing her over. She wanted to stumble forward, but was afraid to take a step, not knowing when or if the darkness ended. Finally, the wind became so strong that she stumbled forward, almost tripping. As soon as she regained her balance the wind pushed her forward again! Hannah shivered, and stuck her right foot out in front of her. The wind stopped. She lowered her right foot. The wind started again, even more intense than before. "I get it, I get it," she whispered into the wind. "You want me to walk forward, don't cha?" She said, placing her right foot in front of her, and then her left, and slowly, she walked forward. And the wind stopped blowing.

In a dream, time doesn't really seem to exist. She could have walked for days or just a few minutes. But eventually, she saw a light in the darkness. Hannah raced forward towards the light, but fell suddenly as the ground seemed to give away and she fell into dark space.

If you have ever dreamed, in which I'm sure you have, you will have realized that you may find yourself anywhere in the most random places and the most random times.

And Hannah found herself on a beach. Hannah herself had never been to a beach, but in a dream, one knows things that they usually won't. Warm white sand wedged in-between her toes, and the sound of the ocean behind her. In front of her was a dense, beautiful, jungle. A wave came, and swept the sand off from her feet, and Hannah realized that she was standing on stone. It was the same deep bottomless black color of the place before.

But on the stone was writing. The writing was in an unfamiliar language to Hannah, but, as told before, people know things in dreams, feel things in dreams. From looking at it she read:

"_A place where sky, earth, and water meet, _

_A place far away from home, _

_Where none can reach on feet,_

_Where children freely roam._

_In here live adventures_

_Lots old, many new._

_From mermaids, beast, and other creatures_

_To the boy that flew._

_Here lies in the Sand_

_A place where no one_

_**Never**__ More shall __**Land**__._

_**Neverland**__._"

The world spun around her, and she heard footsteps, voices, she drifted in and out of darkness. Finally, she awoke, a little bit dizzy. The sun was just rising, but it was dark still inside. She sat up and whispered into the dark room of the house, she didn't know exactly what brought her to say "Violet we're going to Neverland."

**A/N: I'd like to thank CocoaBeans101 for reviewing on the first two chapters!**

**YOU CAN REVIEW TOO!! PLEASE DO!**


	5. Neverland's history

Violet stirred a bit in her sleep. She had been sleeping inside a clean sock (the only clean one in the house) when she had heard Hannah's mutters beside her. Opening her eyes, (not like it made a difference to the blind Violet) she crept quietly forward on her small fragile legs and arms towards the muttering, sleeping Hannah.

"Neverland…" Hannah whispered. "Neverland…Neverland…"

Violet slumped down, covered her face with her hands, and pulled her small legs towards her stomach. A small sob arose from her chest, but no tears came.

For Violet, not being able to cry was one of the worst things about being blind. Not seeing things alone was bad enough, but when she really had something to cry about, she could not. No tears to relieve the pain. Crying is a gift.

The word "Neverland" brought back memories. Happy ones, ones before she was injured. Memories of other fairies, friends, and colorful flowers. For the first time ever, Violet found herself homesick for Neverland. Violet sighed and let her hands fall into her lap. She turned and looked out the small window.

Any fairy knew how to get home to Neverland. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Lots of people wonder which star is the second, but in truth, only fairies really know.

The first star to be seen by people is the sun. So it is the first star. On a map, the right would be east. While the sun is rising in the east, look towards the right of it and you'll see a second star right by it. Straight on till morning is the really tricky part. If the sun is rising in the east then it must be morning. Therefore, one must fly away from the sun, and directly away from the second star. Then, if you're lucky, you may reach Neverland.

While Violet was thinking these thoughts, Hannah shot up from sleep and said, "Violet, we're going to Neverland."

Just like Violet wanted to. "Yes, let's, but I don't know if I have enough dust…" Violet said quietly and slowly in her soft bell language.

Hannah held out her hand and gentle picked up Violet. This was normal, Violet often was picked up by Hannah. What Hannah did next was unexpected.

"What are you doing?" tinkled Violet, realizing that she had been plopped down onto the head of Hannah. Let me tell you this, feeling someone's greasy hair suddenly is not a pleasant feeling, and Violet was experiencing this unpleasant feeling.

"Can't you just flap your wings and get some dust in my hair? Like you did with the flower?" asked Hannah.

"I guess," mumbled Violet, starting to flap her butterfly wings. "In the meantime," Violet said slowly, making sure Hannah could understand. "I should tell you the history of Neverland… All fairies know it, few humans do. But even then, fairies are not sure how much of it is true. Maybe even Peter doesn't know the story of it's creation. However, it is very important. Humans are not supposed to know about the history of Neverland. Do not repeat it. I will only tell you once, fairies are selfish creatures, and like to keep secrets to themselves. So listen well…" Violet paused, her wings still beating.

"Long ago, before there was Neverland, there was Someone. No one knows much about this Someone. Just that s/he created the Earth, and like Earth, s/he created Neverland. It was called Neverland, simply because regular humans were not to step foot, or land on it; they could travel all over Earth, but not Neverland.

However, Neverland was very similar to Earth. Earth first had Adam. Neverland first had Peter. The difference between these people? Adam was a grown man. Peter was a boy. Adam wanted a woman. And so the Someone had given him a woman named Eve. Peter, being just a boy, had not wanted a woman. But even the strongest, most independent boys, want a mother.

Peter wanted a mother. The Someone gave him permission to look for a mother on Earth. But all beings from Earth are not suited for Neverland, even on Neverland they may grow up. Peter first brought back a girl named Wendy. He liked her because she was lighthearted and gay, not full of sorrow like most woman on Earth.

Fairies and Mermaids alike became jealous of Wendy. It was simply because, even though we were beautiful, we were not humans, not mothers. And so some races on Neverland became jealous of Wendy and of all the other girls that came.

But the story is still unfinished, Hannah. And maybe, you may finish it. Watch out on the island, Neverland. Trust only close friends, for there will be many jealous, and many bitter feelings towards you…" Violet ended so softly that Hannah had tried to cock her ear up to hear well.

They remained in silence for a little while. Violet flapped her wings, and every so often a few pieces of fairy dust would fall of and entwine with the hair of Hannah.

Hannah was having doubts about herself… Old, horrible memories of the night long ago haunted her, and with fairy dust, she had to be happy.

Hannah had lost her childhood at too young of an age. And now, in a way, she was trying to gain it back. To gain happiness and freedom back into her grown-up heart.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't I will get very sad... :(**

**...and I may not write more... I enjoy writing a lot, but not so much if no one reads it... So plz review, good or bad.**


	6. The Failure

"That should be enough dust," Violet said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two companions.

A little bit of fairy dust was piled onto of Hannah's head. It glowed and sparkled of dark purple. Hannah had learned (thanks to Violet) that each fairy had their own unique color, and Violet's was, well, violet of course; and Tink's was a golden greenish color.

"Okay, all I must do is begin thinking happy thoughts, right?" Hannah said nervously.

"That's all there is to it. Just think good and wonderful thoughts," Violet said simply.

"Wonderful thoughts…" Hannah whispered to herself. "Wonderful thoughts…" And Hannah tried, she really did try.

She first thought of family, but that made her even sadder, for she was reminded that no one in her family really cared for her. Secondly she tried thinking of Christmas. But Christmas was just as worse, for during past Christmas's she would get neither presents, hugs, nor kisses.

In a last effort to think cheerfully, Hannah thought of Neverland. But then she heard Peter's voice in her head saying "_She won't ever go to Neverland then_," all because she had seen too many grown up things, seen too much sadness and loneliness of the world.

Finally, all the misery swelled in her chest came out as a sob. "I can't…I can't…" Hannah whispered, her eyes blurred with crystal tears. Violet heard her sob so she flew down close to Hannah's face and in an attempt to comfort her. But being blind, Violet accidentally bumped into Hannah's eye, making a tear fall from Hannah.

"It'll be fine…It was probably my fault anyway, not enough dust," Violet tinkled softly.

"No…" Hannah said, wiping a few of her many tears away. "It's my fault. My fault I can't fly. My fault I can't think happy thoughts, isn't that pathetic? Isn't it? I hate being weak, I hate being weak..." Hannah trailed off, leaning back into bed; the tears had calmed her and had given her away to sleep.

**A/N: Only one thing to say: REVIEW!!**


	7. Goodbye

Violet and Hannah did not try flying again.

But something odd was happening to Violet. Now as her friendship with Hannah grew, and as she flew around each day, small bits of fairy dust came off of her. She also seemed to be a lot stronger. But even odder, Violet was beginning to see white blurs.

Violet had been sitting outside by the black rose, when she turned her face towards the sun to feel its warmth. Instead of seeing the usual darkness, she could see a little light. It was only a small grayish blur out of the darkness, but it was still there. Hope and happiness glowed inside of Violet's tiny chest, and she smiled her beautiful smile.

At first, Violet could see only extremely bright things, like the sun, but soon she started to see other lights. And after a while, the whole world seemed to be brighter, and each day her eyesight improved.

A whole month after Hannah had tried to fly, Violet could see as well as any human. Fairy dust now fell from her plentifully. She was so happy with her eyesight, but more than anything, Violet wanted to go home. Go home to Neverland.

Violet wasn't the only one to change either. Hannah had cheered up a lot when Peter had given Violet to her. But after the failure of flying, she became a quiet sad girl again. Fortunately, she was brightening up more over the weeks.

"Okay…how many fingers am I holding up?" Hannah asked for the billionth time to Violet.

The sun was had just set. Hannah and Violet were sitting in the small room, Darcy and Kate were home (and sleeping quietly), but Hannah was whispering so quietly they couldn't hear. Anyhow, Darcy and Kate considered Hannah to be a crazy child and talking to herself. Few humans could see fairies. Few believed.

"Nine, I can see perfectly fine now, Hannah. You need not hold up your fingers!" Tinkled Violet, annoyed very much at Hannah's repeated questions.

"Fine…" Hannah said. There was a pause. Hannah tried again; "How many am I hold –"

"Hannah!" Chimed Violet. "You already asked me that question!"

"Well, the answer changed!"

"I can see, okay?"

"Okay…but if you ever have any doubt about your sight, let me know."

"You'll be the first I'll inform," Violet said, now smiling at Hannah.

Another paused followed. Violet decided to bring up the subject of Neverland. She was beginning to miss home so much now; now that she could see, now that she had a lot of dust. "Hannah…do you want to try flying again?" Violet asked quietly.

Hannah, who had been sitting cross legged with her eyes closed, stood up and looked at Violet sadly. "No, I won't be able to do it… I can't fly."

"Sure you can! All you have –"

"I know what I have to do to fly," Hannah cut in.

"Can we try once more?" Violet pleaded.

"No, I don't want to go to Neverland."

That was not what Violet had expected as an answer. "Why don't you?" Violet asked; her eyes wide.

"First, I'm banned; I couldn't even have any real adventures with Peter or the Lost boys. Second, I don't want to disappoint myself again by not being able to fly –" Hannah said angrily, but her voice was soft.

"Oh…" Violet chimed. An awkward pause occurred and Hannah sat back down on the ground again.

"Hannah… but I want to go to Neverland…" Violet said quietly.

"Go then," was the cold response.

Violet didn't want to leave her friend. But stubbornness and homesickness flew her towards the open window. She paused a foot away, turned, looked at Hannah. "I'll be back soon…Probably in a week or two; I am to going to Neverland," with that, Violet flew out of the window, and into the darkness.

After Violet had flown away, Hannah walked quietly towards the window. Her only friend had left her. Her eyes filled with tears as she leaned out of it. _"I'll be back soon…Probably in a week or two." _Hannah heard Violet's voice inside her head. "A week or two," Hannah whispered.

"_She won't be back_…" Hannah thought, a tear falling down. "_Time doesn't matter in Neverland, especially for flying boys and fairies_."

And so, Hannah lost her best friend, her only friend. Her friend, Violet, who would soon need her help more than ever.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!! Reviews! **

**Yes, the last sentence was EXTREMELY cheesey, but hey, we all need a bit of cheese in our life. **


	8. Finally

The two weeks passed real slowly, then three, then four, then five. Finally two whole months passed, and still, Violet had not returned. These weeks were probably the loneliest weeks in Hannah's whole life.

She was sitting outside one day by the black rose. Even though the weather was getting cold, and the time for roses had passed, the black rose stood straight as though it had just bloomed. Hannah fingered the rose. The petals were soft and velvety.

Clasping one hand around the flower, Hannah pulled it out of the ground. Oddly, the roots didn't come up with the flower; it was just the stem and the head of it. Hannah closed her eyes and she ran her hand up and down the stem, enjoying the smooth feeling. _"How simple it would be to be a flower_," Hannah thought. "_To be carefree, worriless_, _how magnificent that would be_! _Or how wonderful it would be smiling up at the sun all day, just as a flower does! And have the rain tickle you when the sky showers…" _Hannah's thoughts continued their gleeful imagination for several more minutes. But finally, her happy thoughts were cut off when she opened her closed eyes and looked down.

She was at least fifty feet above the ground.

Funny, how simple, happy thoughts can make you fly that high.

Hannah's brown eyes grew wide in terror. She squeezed the flower so tightly that it bruised. Hannah looked down at the crunched up rose, and saw something sparkling on it. "_Fairy dust! That's what must have let me fly_!" Hannah thought, half terrified, half happy. "_If I ever see Violet again, I must thank her for putting her fairy dust on this flower!_" Hannah thought, breaking out into a smile. She could see her shack like house below, and the small yard. "Goodbye," Hannah waved grinning widely to the house. "Goodbye old world, goodbye!" Hannah said, kicking her feet some to help her fly forward. She was quiet ungraceful about flying.

"Finally!" Hannah breathed the cold air. "Finally! I'll go to Neverland! Finally!"

But Neverland was not as she thought it was. Things in Neverland had changed. After all, Neverland was the place were the pleas of help had come from in her dream.

**A/N: Please review!! Please! **


	9. Wrong star

At first Hannah enjoyed just plain, simple flying. The way she could easily shift her weight and shoot down to the earth and then fly quickly back up. There are hardly any ways to describe flying in simple words. Just the word free in general seems to fit flying.

Hannah amused herself by trying all sorts of simple tricks, like tumbling; but sadly most of her tricks were often lopsided because she clutched the bruised rose between her chest and hand, while the other hand was flailing out to keep balance.

When she became out of breath she stared down at the small doll like houses and people the small people who were oblivious to the girl above.

However, her good time was spoiled by a sudden, horrible thought. "_Where exactly is Neverland?_" At this thought, Hannah stopped, and paused in mid-swoop. She then laid back on the air.

"I could be going in the opposite direction for all I know," she mumbled.

It was now dark out, and the wind pushed her weightless body. Hannah looked up at the beautiful dark blue sky and saw the stars shine like small snowflakes in the sunlight against a blue background. "Hmmm….well, one of these has to be Neverland…" Hannah sighed, awed by the stars smiling down on her.

Hannah chose to fly towards the brightest star. Hannah chose the wrong one.

* * *

Hannah had only gotten a few feet closer to the star when the wind pushed her down and away from it.

After this mishap Hannah resumed her flight towards the star once more, and once more the wind pushed her down and away. Again Hannah tried flying closer to the gleaming star; she kicked both her hands and feet in an attempt to get closer. But the wind pulled and dragger Hannah away from her goal.

The wind pushed and shoved, whipped and stung every pore in Hannah's body. But for one of the few times in Hannah's life, Hannah was determined.

She must have spent at least an hour fighting the wind. In the end, the wind won. Her arms and legs hurt and the rose was now almost unrecognizable, so wilted and dented because of the ordeal.

Hannah gave one last exhausted try before she closed her eyes.

And then she began to fall. Partly because she was sleepy, partly because the fairy dust had worn off. And so the wind picked her up, like a mother would a newborn infant, and it guided her, just like it had done in her dream.

**A/N: ...That was short, sorry!**

**REVIEW!! **

**:D I'm so happy that lots of you people did already! Thank you: EragonPeep, Pappy3304, Nothing is what it seems, CocoaBeans101, and Egglady!!**

**Review!!**


	10. Hook

**Authors Note: I'm going more by the book than the movie right now. Anyhow, you'll meet an old friend here in this chapter. Do not skip over details, they are important.**

Far away from Hannah being blown slowly towards Neverland, a pirated wait in his ship.

The ship was named the _Jolly Roger_, after the fearsome pirate flag. It was a quiet day in Neverland and the ship was lurking right outside of Neverland's lagoon. It was hidden behind some trees and bushes. And its black sails were taken down, so that any man, fairy, or mermaid would only be able to see a thin outline of the black mast in the distance.

The _Jolly Roger_ was believed to be the fastest and most fearsome ship to ever touch water. But it was very much useless when tracking down a boy who could fly.

The Sun glistened down, pointing its arrows towards Neverland. But even the sun could not lighten the _Jolly Roger's_ darkness of both the crew and itself. For the ship was as dark as the depths of the water it sailed on. And the blackness of the hearts of the men could never be cleansed pure white.

The man who was waiting inside the _Jolly Roger_ was down below in his cabin, staring a dirty window and into the lagoon.

The Pirate was finely dressed in a blood red suit. He was very found of his suit, for its color covered the real blood stains of his victims. And his long, black and oily curls hanged down to his shoulders, making him look demonic.

His cabin was very spacious, for it was the Captain's cabin, and he was captain. It held a bed, a desk, a fancy wooden dresser, and other assortments. Everything but the desk was neat and organized. His desk was covered with thousands of maps and drawings. Maps of both Neverland and Mainland **(A/N: Just a reminder, they call Earth Mainland in the book**). But the most interesting thing about the desk was the odd scratch marks, as though someone had dug a knife into the desk repeatedly.

The pirate's eyes wandered searchingly over the lagoon, looking for the boy. The boy that he hated. The boy he'd love to kill. "Peter Pan," the pirate mumbled as his eyes flashed.

His eyes were the finest blue, except for when he was in bad temper. Then they always held fire in them, the fiery red that burned on hatred and bloodshed.

The dirty captain clasped his hands behind him, but one hand wasn't really a hand. Where a hand should've been, there was a horrible, crooked hook. It was stained red. Perhaps it was red because of rust, perhaps by blood.

With sudden anger and sadness, the pirate turned away from the window and jabbed the hook deep into his desk.

He stood there a moment, looking at the hook which had splintered the desk's soft wood.

"Peter Pan…" the Captain said, taking his hook out of the desk carefully. "That stupid boy!"

"Where is he?" The pirate said, still looking at his hook. Peter had not come to the lagoon for days, very unlike him. And the Captain was waiting for that boy.

"Even the Lost Boys don't know where he's at…" mused the Captain, thinking of how he had recently killed one of the boys in a questioning of Peter's where about.

Losing his temper once more, the pirate stormed out of his cabin and onto the deck where more than half of his crew was drunk and sleeping.

Spying one unfortunate fellow, half asleep and lying on the wet deck, the captain picked him up with his regular hand. Then he plunged his hook into the man's body.

A gurgling noise of blood and rum came from the mouth of the drunk. And the dieing man's eyes were misty, whether from death or liquor, one will never know.

The captain always enjoyed seeing a man's last look. He twisted his hook deeper into the man's flesh and smiled at the awful sounds protruding not only from the man's mouth now, but wound. Blood slipped down from the body and onto the deck, mixing with salt water. When the man was fully dead the Captain slid his hook out of the body and watched it crumple to the floor.

Finally, the captain turned away from the body and now looked at his bloody hook, the blood was dripping and wiping off dirt and dust from the hook. "Good, you needed to be cleaned," the captain said to his hook quietly.

A small fat pirate came rushing up to his captain, his spectacles bouncing up and down as he ran.

"Capt'n Hook!" The fat pirate said, his voice slurred by whiskey. "Why'd ya do tat?" The small pirate asked, pointing stupidly at the pale corpse.

"Smee," Captain Hook smiled dangerously, still looking at his hook. "I killed him because he was simply there, and simply drunk."

"Aw, he ain't done not'n wong. Eh was my pal – " Smee began.

"Don't worry; he was too drunk to feel pain. But, perhaps you'd like to join him?" Captain Hook laughed, as he pointed the dripping hook towards Smee.

Giving one last glance at his Captain's hook, Smee turned away with a "Naw, tanks."

**A/N: Congradulations!! You just met Hook. I made Hook really nasty, because in the book he is. In the Disney Peter Pan he seemed so laughable. So OOC. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Especially on this chp, because it's different from the others. **


	11. Drowning

In the lagoon the mermaids were sunbathing. They laid at leisure on the slippery rocks. Flipping their long, lacy tails, and fiddling with their golden hair. They were quite ignorant of the pirates and savages lurking about the island. The mermaids were too busy enjoy the sunny day.

All mermaids but one, Mary.

Mary was enjoying the water far more than she'd ever enjoy the sun.

The lagoon's waters were very clear on a sunny day and this mermaid loved the clear water more than anything.

She loved to explore the little cracks and small specks of sand all over the place. Mary loved the feel of the water slipping around her everywhere. And to see the water sparkle and dance was delightful.

Underwater, she even kept a little garden of cockle shells and small, silver shells (found only on Neverland) that tinkled like fairy bells.

Other mermaids made fun of her odd garden, her odd ways, and odd looks. They always chanted a rhyme when they saw her:

"_Mary, Mary_

_Quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockle shells,_

_All neatly lined in a row."_

The chant was once heard by Wendy when she was still on the island. And she told it to the children when she got back home. Thus, making the chant a nursery rhyme.

On this sunny day, Mary swam across the lagoon, talking pleasantly with some of the beautiful fish. Mary was on good terms with the fish, except for a few. Some fish thought her extremely ugly for one reason.

Her legs.

Although considered a mermaid, Mary had legs instead of a tail. They were covered with thick, small, scales, exactly like crocodile scales.

And that was very helpful when one was trying to scare a certain pirate. There had been a real crocodile that did eat Hook's right hand, but that croc had died long ago in a small adventure with Peter.

After Mary got bored with her gardening, swimming, and talking with fish, she would seek out the _Jolly Roger_ and swim very close to it, letting the dark shadow of the _Jolly Roger_ hide her in the water.

She would then bend a certain way and be ever so careful and make sure only her scales were showing. Poor Hook always thought she was the crocodile coming back for him. This always gave Mary a good laugh.

Wanting to scare Hook again, Mary popped her head out of the water and scanned the area for Hook's ship.

Instead of finding the ship, she saw a sleeping girl come straight towards her through the air.

Mary's first thought was joy, "Peter must be coming home!" For Peter had not been seen in days. Things were awful when Peter was gone. Hook was always the more merciless, the savages more savage, and the lost boys were lost without their leader.

Her second that was "It's a silly little girl, probably another Mother." Mary spat out the last word, even in her mind.

The sleeping girl fell into the water right before Mary. As soon as the girl touched the water, she jerked awake.

Soon, the girl was swallowed up by the waves. Her hands waved out aimlessly and her feet kicked wildly in random directions.

Mary watched, delighted to see a girl drowning. It amused her very much to see a girl her own age struggling to do the most simple thing, to swim.

The girl reached out and grabbed Mary tightly, using Mary to pull herself up for air.

Mary giggled as she pulled the girl back down into the water. Again, the girl tried to pull herself up for air using Mary. Once more, Mary pulled the other girl back down.

Mary swam further away so that the girl couldn't reach her. As the girl before her drowned, Mary thought of a song and slowly sang it to the frantic girl.

Mary's voice was long and mournful, her eyes deep and mysterious as she sang quietly…

_I am no mermaid, _

_With two legs, not human_

_With fins, yet not a fish_

_I may walk on the land_

_Or swim at my own wish._

_A simple mortal my father,_

_Bold, but a fool._

_My mother a mermaid,_

_Her, cool and cruel._

_That stupid man fell for her_

_At night he'd look for her_

_And one night, it occurred;_

_He went to go see that mermaid._

_That mermaid. That fool._

_He went to go see that mermaid._

_Sense he did lack_

_At night the lagoon is most dangerous,_

_Oh, he should've turned back._

_But for her he did lust._

_And a chance to see her was a must._

_Full moon at night,_

_Mermaids are not a pretty sight._

_They wail and cry into the dark sky._

_Their dangerous calls_

_And little croons_

_Lead all men into their doom._

_That night she saw him._

_That night she used him._

_That night she killed him._

_But she saw his eyes. _

_But she heard his cries_

_And as he died_

_Her heart became regret_

_Regret_

_Regret…_

Mary Whispered the last word quietly as the girl below her stopped struggling, and sank down.

**A/N: hopefully you all made inferences that the drowning girl was Hannah (yeah, remember her?)**

**One last thing: REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!**


	12. Breathing

Even though her head was above water, Mary blew water bubbles; a talent that mermaids have. She was puzzled. Her human side, wanted to save the drowning girl, while the mermaid side of her was full of glee at killing a human.

The human girl was sinking quickly down through the water. The girl's hair flew gently around herself and her fingers were stretched out towards the surface. The girl's eyes were shut, and her eyelashes carried some small bubbles of air in them.

Mary tore her gaze away from the dieing human and watched the waves flap gently around her. In Neverland, everything has a language of its own. Everything seems to have a personality, even the waves.

Mermaids are extremely odd creatures; they feel connected somehow to water, as if they were part of it, which isn't too surprising, considering that they are half fish. But because they feel connected to the water, they can read waves. Not unlike how witches can read palms. And humans can read letters.

Mary read the waves. It took less then a moment. They curled and spiraled about her and gave her a small message. After reading the message Mary became annoyed, but none- the- less she dove into the water, splashing her legs to ruin the waves' signs and she went after the girl.

Mary grabbed the girl's hand and dropped it immediately. The hand felt wrinkly and old. Humans cannot stand much time underwater without their skin starting to wrinkle a bit.

Getting over her shock, Mary grabbed the girl's hand again and swam back up to the surface. She pulled the girl's head out of water and held it up. The girl wasn't breathing.

Mary sighed and looked up at the sky. "_It will soon be dark out_," Mary thought. "_And then I'll go back to the lagoon and join my sisters and we'll talk to the moon. I wonder what the moon will be like tonight. I'm sure the stars will be out. I love stars. Especially star fish, they're beautiful. Neverland is a star too and it's beautiful. All stars must be beautiful. I wonder if…" _

Mermaids often get absentminded towards night. At night, they barely have any idea of what they are doing.

Mary looked down at her arms and saw that the girl wasn't there anymore. She looked at the water and saw the girl sinking back into the depths. "_She must've slipped_." Mary thought. She went down again and grabbed the girl, and pulled her up. The girl wasn't breathing. "_Stupid girl_," thought Mary.

Mary swam towards the Neverland shore, dragging the girl along with her and making sure that the human's head was always above water. Finally, Mary set the girl down on the sandy shore. The girl still wouldn't breathe.

Mary was getting really annoyed at this human. Mary picked the girl up again and walked into the thick jungle. It wasn't easy, Mary wasn't use to walking on two legs that much, and the girl's weight didn't help. Only a few yards into the dense jungle, Mary dropped the girl.

The girl fell down on a tree branch and part of the branch hit her stomach. As the girl hit the branch, water leaped out of her mouth, and air raced in. Allowing her to breathe, but she was still unconscious.

"Oh, now she breathes," Mary said. It was getting very dark out and the moon was calling Mary to leave the jungle. "Stupid, stupid girl!" Mary muttered; Mary was in a horrible mood. "I should get something for saving her!" Mary said, looking at the girl for some charm or something to steal.

Then Mary saw the hair. Hannah's hair had grown long and flowing over the years and it was a beautiful brown color. I have to say that most mermaids are jealous of beautiful hair, even if theirs is beautiful already. Mary smirked and then looked around for some tool to cut the hair off. Looking around a small patch of rocks, she found an old arrowhead, made by one of the savages no doubt.

Carefully, Mary cut the hair off of Hannah using the arrowhead. Once Mary had all of the hair clumped in her hands, she gloated. "Look what I have!" Mary laughed before looking at the human, who was now groaning. "Serves that human right too. I go into all this trouble to save her. Well, now she'll have no hair!"

With that, Mary walked off to the shore and waved goodbye, before diving into the water.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review!! **

**I'd like to thank:**

**Rachael**

**Marrysavage**

**mathias-n-muriel**

**EragonPeep**

**Nothing-what-it-seems**


End file.
